comicbookcreatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Graham Nolan
| awards = | website = | nonUS = | sortkey = Nolan, Graham | subcat = American | yob = 1962 | mob = 3 | dob = 12 }} Graham Nolan (born 12 March 1962) is a artist, best known for work for DC Comics on -related titles in the 1990s and his work on Sunday strip. He is currently the artist on the syndicated comic . He frequently collaborates with writer Chuck Dixon. Biography His first comics credit came in April 1985, when his work appeared in DC Comics' Talent Showcase #16, alongside Eric Shanower and Stan Woch (among others). Moving on to issues of the UK comic, in 1988 he started a 12-issue run on DC's Power of the Atom comic. In June 1990, he launched John Ostrander and Tim Truman's Hawkworld comic, pencilling it for 26 issues until late 1992. Between 1992 and 1998, he worked on many issues of Detective Comics, illustrating key parts of the KnightFall and KnightsEnd sagas featuring and Batman. In 1998 he created and published his own comic strip, Monster Island. When this strip was reprinted as a back-up feature in the Scandinavian The Phantom magazines, Nolan was also asked to provide painted Phantom covers for three issues. This, combined with a Phantom story Nolan and Chuck Dixon had made previously for a trading card series, led to Nolan being offered the job as artist on the Phantom Sunday strip in 2000. Nolan quickly accepted the offer, as the character had been one of his favorites since childhood. By the time he started with The Phantom he was already the daily and Sunday artist on another newspaper strip, Rex Morgan, M.D.. Nolan pencils, inks, letters and colors his work on these two newspaper strips. He filled in for artist Eduardo Barreto for a week in late 2006 when Barreto was nearly killed in a car accident in Uruguay. In 2006, Nolan also drew a story for ' Phantom Annual, which was written by his former Batman-partner, Chuck Dixon. He left the Phantom strip in 2006, with Paul Ryan taking over for him on the Sunday pages, to work on other projects. In 2010, he created the Sunshine State. '' – The Graham Nolan Sundays Vol. 1]] Bibliography Moonstone Books * The Phantom: The Graham Nolan Sundays Vol. 1 * The Phantom: The Graham Nolan Sundays Vol. 2 * The Phantom Annual #1 DC Comics * Batman: Bane of the Demon * Batman: Vengeance of Bane * Batman: Vengeance of Bane II The Redemption * Detective Comics * Joker: Devil's Advocate * Superman: The Odyssey * JLA vs Predator * Batman & Spider-Man: New Age Dawning Compass Comics * References * External links *Rex Morgan at King Features *The Phantom at King Features *Graham Nolan bio at King Features *Interview with Futureal Studio *Graham Nolan on Returning to Comics, Comic Book Resources, October 9, 2008 *[http://sunshinestatecomics.com/?p=146 Sunshine State webcomic] *Article on the Phantomwiki. Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:American comics artists Category:Place of birth missing (living people)